What things follow
by Inuyashanaruto
Summary: I had and still have writers block and am not happy with the current chapter shape of Squeal this is a teaser sorta as well as an offering to those patiently waiting fans.


"I love you."

The whisper seemed to fill the room. Sweat coated a muscular back, plastering silver locks brushing just below the nape of his neck. In that moment the Jounin felt his heart sputter almost coming to a halt then picked up a thundering rhythm as he gazed down into adoring sea blue eyes. First, time had separated the pair then a set of circumstances that became more and more extreme or outlandish with the missions they took on. It was the first time in a less then exemplary sex life that words triggered his desire.

The blond arched her back bringing their bodies in closer contact and flexed her hips. Kakashi groaned trying to slow her movements by pressing her into their joined futons.

"Don't fight me." she grinned while wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him into her and kissed him. Her tongue sliding into his mouth drawing him into a duel and with artful surrender gave him control of both acts. When her legs wrapped around his waist to give him a deeper penetration and her better leverage he pushed in and she felt a shiver race down her spine and her toes curled.

"Kakashi" she breathed his name beside his ear and felt the answering shiver his body gave before he pushed into her again with enough force to rattle the bed, slamming the headboard in the most cliche way into the wall behind it. A thundering of knocks sounded and Arashia felt the skin of her face heat before, she too, joined the sliver haired Jounin laughing into her shoulder now.

"The kids are awake." he exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Yeah I kinda figured that out."

His suggestion of stopping was met with a fist slamming into his shoulder, leaving a bruise.

"I think they can live with a little excitement today." Pushing her fingers through thick silver locks she smiled up at him.

Perspiration coated the pair, and they slide along one another without apparent effort.

"Oooh .....God!" It was part breathy exhale and shout. He pushed inside her again with more force and growled into her ear.

"Don't ever lie to me again." Arashia shivered.

Kakashi always had a way of making his point in somewhat flashy ways but this was the first time he was using sex to drive home his point.

Arashia shivered again with excitement, it was a most delicious reinforcement. She was tempted to do it again.

"Not even...ah.. a white lie?" Sitting up he pulled her along with him. Once she was seated on his lap he grasped her hips and helped her lift up then drop back down. She grasped grabbing his shoulders for support as the new angle rubbed against her body in a new, sensual way.

"Arashia." his growl turning into a purr at the end as they both neared climax. The wave shook them both and they shouted together, their names mingling. Kakashi fell back carrying them both down with a thump while still inside semi-hard still buried inside of her warmth. The lay together just breathing; Arashia was the first to move. She squirmed a little and Kakashi wrapped his arms more securely around her waist holding her in place.

"I wouldn't move so much if I were you." She wiggled again her hips raising and falling a little and the silver haired Jounin groaned.

"You're really making things hard." he laughed lightly at his only pun.

"Seriously, we're gonna fall," they had wound up on the edge of the bed at the foot. The fall wouldn't kill them but it would leave brusies.

"Ok" she stopped moving at the same time that the door leading into their room slammed open. Both jumped and fell off the bed in a heap of tangled sheets and limbs. Unfortunately for the intruder the sheet did little to cover either adult and the shriek, followed by running steps had the pair laughing loudly.

Kila shot past her brothers open door, her face bright red. Minato called after his sisters retreating back. "I told you!" The shriek of irritation could be heard out side as the 7year old stormed across the compound, she would be staying at Uncle Sasuke's house. At least he and Sakura-nee didn't do that kind of thing when she came over.

"She'll be fine." Kakashi grinned into Arashia's shoulder. The blond grimaced, the initial mirth had worn off and now she would have to have that talk with their daughter earlier then expected. She wasn't so immature to blame Kakashi for everything but that small strictly Uzumaki trait demanded his part of retribution.

"Oh I know," she smiled sweetly at him from the tangle of his arms. Leaning up she kissed him deeply letting their tongues war with one another before pulling back enough to whisper in his ear.

"That's why you'll be explaining this to her," she wiggled around pressing her heat to him to keep his body from loosing interest. "tomorrow....right now..."

Standing up with her legs around his wasit they fell back on the bed grinning widely.


End file.
